Power conversion deals with converting electrical power from one form to another. In one form of power conversion, an alternating current (AC) input voltage is converted to a direct current (DC) output voltage. Such conversions are necessary to power DC devices (such as solid state devices) from conventional AC power sources such as standard wall outlets and the like. Modern power supplies are preferably small in size, lightweight, low cost and exhibit high power conversion efficiencies. In many applications it is also desirable that the power supply electrically isolate the load from the source to prevent transmission of noise or surges in the source to the load as well as to isolate the end user from the AC line for safety considerations. Such isolation is critical when the load contains sensitive electronics. Along with electrical isolation, the power supply should monitor the output conditions and compensate for changes in the load which result in changes in the output voltage and current of the power supply. The monitoring of the load to compensate for changes in the output voltage must be done while still maintaining the electrical isolation described above, and without significantly affecting power supply efficiency or output.